mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 06
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 6 is the 6th chapter of the manga adaptation of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Synopsis At Lamp House, Mami is preparing the café before they open for customers. One of her colleagues expresses concerns about a nearby restaurant from a popular chain opening nearby. Mami is confident that they'll be OK, given their history, atmosphere and menu, but on seeing the high quality Lerad's mascot costume outside, deems it a grave threat and starts making plans to fight fire with fire, despite her colleagues wanting to open soon. At Hakuoh Academy, Marika finds the rest of the yacht club present and trying to dress up Kanata. When she asks why they are there, Lynn says she gathered them under the pretext of a club meeting and informs them that last night, their data, and likely that of everyone in town, was stolen. Lynn explains that her computer HAL-bou had alerted her to a worm, a form of malware, which had infested the network, though she was safe due to her firewall being personally handcrafted (some of her clubmates were less pleased to find she'd used pictures of them for decoy data). She explains that she had followed the flow of information and found indications that the enemy was carrying out surveillance over the entire network, with Gruier realizing that it was almost certainly the enemy from before trying to track down Marika and Kanata. Marika asks if there was any way to retaliate but Lynn replies that the enemy is monitoring the whole network and could use the ISP authority to cut them off, which would also give away their location. As Lynn wishes they could bypass it with their own private connection, Marika produces her pocketwatch, with a link to the Bentenmaru. On the Bentenmaru, Coorie and Hyakume receive a message from Marika requesting their assistance, saying they have the enemy by the tail. With her computer linked to the Bentenmaru's private network and computer, Lynn crafts a virus designed to infect the enemy worm and allow them to trace its origin. After detecting signs that the worm was released from multiple locations, Hyakume informs them of something they had noticed that was nearly overlooked - the infected computers all have the same internet security software installed, made by Ohma Cyber. Realizing the implications, Lynn immediately looks up Ohma Cyber and confirms that the infections occured at the same time as the security software's update, meaning the security software provider was behind the worm. Finding that Ohma Cyber provided security software to the Mira Stellar Forces fleet, the Bentenmaru crew find that they had also been selling package deals to various companies, a one-time deal with 80% off. Realizing that it was likely a family discount, they set about investigating the companies involved in the deal. Meanwhile, Chiaki's taxi is stopped due to an accident (involving a Ygg Drink Provide Service vehicle). Wishing to reach Marika as soon as possible, Chiaki sets out on foot. Back at Hakuoh, Grunhilde puts on a little presentation describing Kanata's circumstances with his father, together with Marika and Lilly, the latter playing Kanata, in an overdramatic way which somewhat annoys him. Grunhilde then brings out Flint, described as a book and parrot, before questioning whether that was really everything Kanata had been entrusted with from his father. She then brings up the seven words which she had noticed Flint repeating. Looking at the seven words, the yacht club members wonder whether they are actually names. Looking at the names, Kanata remembers the time when he was younger when he had made a toy submarine, his first ship. On asking his father what to name it, his father had told him to decide it for himself, adding that he and his comrades all named the ships they had built themselves, giving some examples with a photo of his comrades. This leads Kanata to realize that the names Flint was squawking were those of people who built and owned submersibles, all friends of his father. When Marika asks him if he understands now why Professor Mugen entrusted him with Flint, Kanata realizes that the emblem on Flint's chest is a puzzle, which the ship names fit into. As the yacht club fit the ship names into the puzzle, Grunhilde starts to apologize to Kanata for being somewhat rude, but Kanata thanks her for helping him realize. With one name left to be filled in, Kanata provides the final piece of the puzzle - Kanatamaru, the name of his ship. Searching for words from read the lines vertically, diagonally or horizontally, they soon get a result - the Hawkings system comet, Hrbek Oda. Misa mentions that she'd heard rumours of a subspace diver based on a comet, before informing Marika that they'd found out the identity of their enemy, who appeared to be many but were actually one. At the Serenity guest house, Chiaki is dismayed to learn from Catherine that she missed Marika and the others. Major Events *The yacht club gather at Hakuoh Academy and learn from Lynn about a worm that has been stealing information from computers across the city. *With the help of the Bentenmaru, Lynn traces the source of the worm to the security software provider. *Grunhilde and the yacht club help Kanata to overcome his misgivings, uncover Flint's secret and the location of his father's legacy. Characters *Marika Kato *Kanata Mugen *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Syoko Kobayashimaru *April Lambert *Berinda Percy *Maki Harada *Sasha Staple *Lilly Bell *Ursula Abramov *Ai Hoshimiya *Natalia Grennorth *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Catherine *Professor Mugen (flashback) Ships *Bentenmaru Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Hakuoh Academy **New Okuhama City **Lamp House **Lerad's **Serenity guest house Adaptation *The little scene with Chiaki visiting the Serenity Guest House and being told by Catherine that her friends aren't there doesn't appear in the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. *The movie has a scene where Grunhilde realizes that Flint is repeating seven particular words while the yacht club are working. This scene isn't present in the manga . References Category:Manga Chapters